csofandomcom-20200223-history
BALROG-III
BALROG-III is a submachine gun developed by the Aegis Institute based on the MP5K PDW and part of the Balrog series in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Balrog-III is a submachine gun chambered with 30 rounds of 9mm AHE bullets that were also developed by the Aegis Institute. It is equipped with the Balrog Charging System that will enable the gun to fire explosive shots after continuous fire. Balrog-III is also equipped with a reflex sight. After Balrog-III fires 15 consecutive rounds, its Balrog Charging System will be activated. Not only firing explosive rounds, the gun will also use its reserved ammo instead of its primary ammo and the rate of fire will be greatly increased. Once the player stops firing, the effects are negated. Advantages *High accuracy *Low recoil *Fast reload time *Very high rate of fire *Very cheap ammunition cost *No speed reduction *Usable scope Disadvantages *Extremely inaccurate when using BCS *Expensive price *Low reserved ammunition in normal matches *Sold in limited time only *Runs dry easily Tips Overall *30 rounds of Balorg-III can inflict 720 ~ 1440 damage to zombies. *Control the recoil and aim for the head is the key to master this gun. *This weapon boasts the highest rate of fire among most weapons when the Balrog Charging System kicks in. *It is as light as wielding a melee weapon, meaning the gun has no speed reduction. Good for rushing/tanking purposes. *Very useful for crowd clearing in Zombie Scenario modes, as it only costs $400 for 600 rounds, coupled with its high rate of fire if fired continuously. *When Balrog Charging System is activated, stun and knockback power is increased a bit. Classic battle *4 ~ 5 hits on the body are needed to kill a single target. *2 ~ 3 hits on the head are needed to kill a single target. *Balrog-III is good for close to medium ranges battles. Use the scope for long range battle. *Recommended when dealing with large amount of enemies incoming. *It is a good weapon to cover your teammates with the explosion ability. *An extremely-skilled user can use Balrog-III as a tanker or a scout. Zombie Infection *Approximately 83 shots are needed to kill a 2000 HP zombie. *Combine with Deadly Shot when Balrog Charging System is activated to maximize the damage. *Recommended in closed areas such as in ducts. *Big targets such as Heavy-type zombies are easy targets *Keep an eye on newly infected zombies and take them down first. Aware of their stun and knockback resistance as Balrog-III is weak in stunning zombies. *Avoid direct contact with Host-type and Light-type zombies, they usually has high HP amount and for light types, small hitboxes. You might waste all of your ammo just to take them down. *It's the best to team up and cover them to take down zombies as they will eventually can't make a move if being shot continuously. *Always pick up supply boxes to replenish ammo. *Balrog-III is suitable for engaging Light-type zombies on the hand of a skilled player. Zombie Scenario *Good for early weapons to control zombie crowd. Thus, it has high rate of fire and very cheap ammunition costs. *Balrog-III works the best in low money income maps such as Trap. *Avoid having contact with mini bosses such as Ganymede. *Not recommended in boss battles due to the low damage. Tactics facing Balrog-III users *Balrog-III ammunition easily runs dry. Charge if you have high health points. *Avoid having close contact with Balrog-III users because they are very deadly. *Retreat when Balrog Charging System is activated. *Light-types zombies works well against them due to small hitboxes. *In ducts, beware of their BCS spray. *Work with other teammates to confront Balrog-III users, they can't control their accuracy well when running/jumping. *Although is reccomended to face Balrog-III user with Light-Type but a skilled Balrog-III user can take down Light-Type Zombie easily since it has low HP and easily killed with the very high rate of BCS and unallowing the Light-Type zombie to escape do it high stun power. *Zombie that have Dash Ability (Metus and Normal) is also recomended to face Balrog-III user since Balrog-III runs out easily on High HP zombies. Release date This weapon was released alongside Santorini and Code B Decoder on: *South Korea: March 13, 2013. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 26 March 2013. There was a resale on 22 October 2013. *China/Japan: 27 March 2013. This weapon was released alongside Contact, KSG-12 Gold Edition, and Shooting Star on: *Indonesia: 8 October 2013. This weapon will be released soon alongside Threat for Singapore/Malaysia version. Comparison to MP5 Positive *Higher damage (+1) *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Has zoom ability *Has Balrog Charging System Neutral *Same accuracy (21%) *Same weight (0% speed reduction) *Same ammo size (30) *Same reload time (2.5 seconds) Negative *More expensive (+$2850) *Higher recoil (+2%) *Available at limited time only *Not a basic weapon Gallery File:Balrog3_viewmodel.png|View model File:Balrog3_shootmodel.png|Ditto, BCS activated File:Balrog3.gif|Shoot and reload B3 ingame.jpg|In-game screenshot BARLOG-III 9.jpg|World model p3_06.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Balrog3_poster_tw.png|Ditto, resale Balrog3 p.jpg|China poster File:Balrog3_hud.png|HUD icon Firing Sound Balrog Charging System Firing Draw Reload Trivia *The Balrog Charging System will only activated when at least 16 bullets left in the magazine. *When Balrog Charging System is activated, the Balrog figure attached on the gun will roar. *When Balrog Charging System is activated, the muzzle flash will turn red. *This weapon shares the same ammo with other 9mm weapons. *In reality, there is imposibble to use reverse ammo without reloading Category:Article stubs Category:Sub machine gun Category:Balrog series Category:Weapons Category:German weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Weapons with holographic sights Category:Event exclusive Category:9mm AHE Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Terror weapons Category:Events exclusive Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Shoot Explosives weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions